Mosa
Mosa '(猛者; lit. "man of valor") is a Saiyan-Human hybrid residing on Earth. His mother was the human daughter of the infamous warrior Averel while his father was a Saiyan warrior who formerly operated in the Planet Trade Organization under the command of Fridgick. After his defection from his ranks, Fridgick ordered another Saiyan warrior by the name of Mato to hunt down Mosa's father and execute him. Mosa witnessed the battle between the two adult Saiyans and watched as his father was killed by his ruthless opponent. Desiring to ultimately seek revenge against Mato for killing his father, Mosa began training in martial arts under the esteemed master Minori Shizuka. Having spent the entirety of his early childhood under the care of his father, Mosa had very little familiarity with his maternal lineage. Born under a full moon, he transformed into the Great Ape shortly after his birth and went on a rampage during which he accidentally killed his already weakened mother. This led Averel to develop a more intense predjudice towards Saiyans that he held onto even after Mosa's father was killed by Mato. Blaming Mosa for his daughter's death, Averel placed him under the care of his former student Minori who began training him so he could learn to properly control his inner energy. While many of Saiyan blood are hot blooded and ruthless fighters, Mosa is different in that he lives by values that seem to be a mixture of both human and Saiyan ideologies. While he does enjoy partaking in battle and certainly recieves his fair share of thrills from sparring he does so with limitations. He is an inheritor of a code of justice that was passed down to him from a previous generation of fighters who sought to use their power to protect rather than pressure. While he does wish to become stronger so that he may ultimately gain revenge against his father's killer, Mosa also has a desire to become stronger so that he may prevent evil forces from having their way. Appearance Mosa, upon his debut, appears as a young twelve-year-old juvenile. He is noted to be short in stature and scrawny in his build despite his Saiyan heritage. Otherwise, according to his relatives, he is believed to bare a great resemblance to his father. He has a strong presence of Saiyan genetics which is evident in the fact that he possesses a tail. Like the majority of the Saiyan race Mosa has black hair and dark eyes. Unlike pure-blooded Saiyans, he is able to modify his hairstyle due to his status as a half-breed. He usually opts to wear his hair in a pony-tail because of its length. The texture of his hair is unusually spiky and sharp, again because of his Saiyan genes. His human blood, apart from his weaker body frame and vertical deficient, is rather recessive in terms of his physicality but there are some traces of his mother such as their similar smile and round eye shape. There are two outfits which Mosa regularly wears. His primary outfit, which he can also be seen wearing in the midst of a fight, consists of a loose fitting black sleeveless shirt, a pair of yellow shorts that hang just above his knees, his brown shoes and his long blue socks which nearly reach up to his knees. Unique to this outfit is a orange sash that he wears around his waist as a belt. His secondary outfit comprises of a orange t-shirt with a thick red stripe that runs along both of its short sleeves and along its sides. Similar to his primary outfit, Mosa's secondary outfit also consists of a pair of shorts which are brown instead of yellow. Also, unique to this outfit, is the green bandanna that Mosa wears around his neck. He received it from his late father and holds onto it in order to honor him. A commonality that both of his outfits share is the dark blue wristbands that he wears at almost all times. Personality Mosa is easily determined. Once he sets his mind on accomplishing a task, he will not stop until said task is completed or until he completely fails. He feels that as a half-Saiyan he has something to prove and he will almost always become defensive when challenged. He can be quite emotional and passionate in certain situations which has resulted in both success and failure multiple times as his judgement is often clouded by his emotional investment. Strategic thinking and Mosa are incompatible. Mosa is impulsive when it comes to his actions both in and out of battle. As soon as an idea pops into his head he enacts it. He believes that the longer someone ponders on something the more difficult it will be to understand. He prefers to execute his thoughts before becoming wrapped up in them. Fearless, he rarely thinks twice before heading to battle. Saiyan genes are heavily apparent in Mosa's behavioral traits. Like the Saiyans he has an intense love for combat and feels as if he was destined to become a martial artist because of his lineage. Killing on the other hand is something that Mosa strongly resents. He thinks of fighting purely as a sport and as a way to test his strength against other combatants. Mosa strongly believes that there is no excuse for killing and that there are very few exceptions. However, when emotions are running rampant, the excessive adrenaline pumped into him by his Saiyan genes will manipulate him into a ferocious and reckless fighter. Despite being only a child, Mosa has shown great resistance towards experiences that would normally be considered traumatic. The Saiyan blood coursing through his veins giving him a seemingly infinite amount of willpower, he has even been able to recover from the emotional damage sustained by witnessing the death of his own father. Resilient, he is able to rebound quickly as he views sulking as a demonstration of weakness. History Mosa was born to Valeria, a human woman and Sampheer, a male Saiyan in the woods between a small village governed by his grandfather Averel and the metropolis of North City. Knowing that a child with an exceptional amount of energy was about to enter the world, Averel moved his laboring daughter to the forest so that she would be safely secluded. Only Sampheer, Valeria, Averel, and a few personally selected doctors were present at the time of Mosa's birth. Although difficult the baby managed to come into the world without any severe mishaps. Unfortunately, there would be no time to celebrate the new life as the night was under a full moon. Born with a monkey tail, a trait dominant in all pure blood Saiyans, Mosa began to absorb Blutz Waves and transformed into a Great Ape. The subsequent rampage was disasterous. North City and Averel's village were nearly destroyed while the forest was completely vaporized. Among the casulities were hundreds of civilians, the doctors, and Valeria. Sampheer, who had long ago cut off his monkey tail to prevent him from undergoing a similar transformation, opposed his rampaging son alongside Averel who urged that they kill the boy before he could cause further mayhem. Refusing to kill his newborn son, Sampheer combatted the Great Ape and managed to defeat him by accessing a powerful transformation of his own. Successfully defeating the Great Ape, Mosa reverted back to normal and was caught by Averel before he could fall to his death. Afterwards Averel advised Sampheer to take his son far away or else he would kill him. Sampheer, knowning well that Averel did not hold Saiyans in high esteem, left to raise his infant son on his own. The Saiyan father and his offspring resided in the mountains encompassing North City for a total of eight years. During their time together Sampheer taught his son the very basics of martial arts such as how to fly and general punches and kicks. He also instilled into his son the belief that those with power must use their strength to be upholders of peace instead of conquerors. Greatly shaped by the influence his father had on him, Mosa became a friendly child who enjoyed practicing martial arts with his father. Early on he dreamt of participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament and emerging victorious as the world champion - a feat that not even his own father could accomplish in his lifetime. A young vigilante by nature, Mosa would at times descend down into North City and accidentally cause trouble while trying to perform good deeds. This led to him inevitably crossing paths with Averel who was displeased to find him among human society. Mosa's inital encounter with his grandfather was far from an ideal meeting. At that moment, Mosa had no idea who Averel was as he had not seen him since he was born. Averel, knowing very well what his grandson was capable of, suggested that he return to the mountains where all beasts lived. Mosa retaliated against Averel by asserting that he was not a beast but a human like he was. Averel then pointed out the tail that Mosa bore and claimed that humans did not have them as only animals did. Upset, Mosa returned back to the mountains sobbing to his father and informing him of the encounter he had with the vicious Averel. Sampheer, knowing exactly who Averel was, consoled Mosa by telling him that they would be moving to a new residence. That was when both of their lives would change forever. Descending from the skies, ambushing Sampheer without any warning, was another Saiyan warrior by the name of Mato. It was then that Mosa learned of his father's history before he came to Earth. Sampheer was once a soldier in the ranks of the Frost Demon empire known as the Planet Trade Organization under the command of the tyrannical Fridgick. A top-ranking soldier in the branch which he served, Sampheer was put in charge of countless intergalactic crimes such as planetary genocides and demolitions. Horrified by the actions he committed Sampheer defected from the Planet Trade Organization and led a coup d'état against Fridgick. His efforts failed and he along with those who supported him were forced to scatter across the North Galaxy in retreat. Sampheer arrived on Earth, met and fell in love with Valeria and later had Mosa. According to Mato, he had spent a total of fifteen years tracking down the members of Sampheer's resistance one by one. Having successfully killed all of his subordinates it was now time for Mato to finally kill Sampheer himself. The two battled and he did just that right in front of an innocent Mosa. Averel sensed the ongoing conflict between the two Saiyans and rushed to put an end to the dispute. Arriving too late he found a crying Mosa cradling a dead Sampheer in his arms. Mato stood over his fallen former comrade scoffing about how he could never best him in combat. Averel, in an altruistic fit of rage, attacked Mato and managed to critically injure the Saiyan warrior causing him to flee. Averel, pitying his now orphaned grandson, temporarily took him in until he could find a better caretaker for the boy. After reuniting with his former diciple Minori Shizuka, Averel asked him the favor of taking Mosa in as his student. Already training two students of his own, Minori was glad to take on a third for the sake of his former master. Plot Bujinkatagi Shingen Birth of a Hero arc Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities '[[Energy|High Ki]]: While the average human civilian has a rather meek energy storage, Mosa, being half-Saiyan, was born with an unusually high level of energy that transcended that of an infant. As remarked by those who were present at his birth, Mosa's innate energy levels were enough to cause a disruption from miles away. His own mother, who was a strong warrior in her own right, underwent strenuous difficulty while in labor due to Mosa's energy practically barraging her. The grandson of the strong human warrior Averel and the Saiyan brute Vocado, it can be argued that the unusual amount of energy Mosa contained at birth was nonetheless hereditary. As he grew older, Mosa's energy continued to increase to the point which he became targeted by individuals who sought after such raw power. His access to the Great Ape transformation only makes his excess amount of energy more problematic as it is known to increase tenfold. Born prematurely, Mosa's body wasn't developed enough to maintain his high energy levels. Even now that he is older Mosa struggles with controlling his energy as its natural flow within his body is inconstant. While he certainly has the potential to learn and master higher tier techniques, it will be harder for Mosa to gain control over such abilities due to the unorthodox flow of his Ki. Unfortunately, as his body continues to grow and mature, it seems as if the flow of energy within his body is slowly readjusting itself to a suitable current. It is with age and practice that Mosa will finally be able to manipulate his energy to its full capacity. As of now he is moderately restricted in the amount of energy he can successfully wield at any given moment. Concentrating too much energy at once will result in a back-up. Unable to properly execute this overloaded energy in a condensed form, an explosive backfire will result. Without proper control, Mosa's higher energy levels are as much of a drawback as an asset. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his thin body frame which is utterly lacking in both body fat and muscle, Mosa is able to withstand devastating blows that would normally kill or render a human unconcious. This is remarkable considering that he is only a child and makes survival against stronger enemies much more likely. Once again his Saiyan genes have given him an advantage over that of the average human. Although his body is not as durable as that of a pure blood Saiyan's, there is still a noticable difference in how damage affects him from that of how it affects a pure blood human. For example, Mosa can hold his own against a barrage of direct punches from a much bigger foe while only sustaining scrapes and brusies. Of course this does not mean he is exempt from being mortally wounded. As Saiyans and humans are both very similar in their biology, and Mosa himself is still human in part, hits towards his vital organs can prove to be fatal with no regard to his tolerance for injury. Enhanced Strength: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he has delved enough into martial arts to the point which he can hold his own in a fight against someone of the next highest tier, there is still a lot more Mosa must learn before he can be considered a full-fledged practitioner. His current level of skill can best be clarified as that of a middle leveled disciple. He has only just mastered the rudimentary techniques and has yet to properly grasp the elements of the more intermediate skills. He shows a fair amount of promise however and he certainly has the potential to become a strong fighter if he keeps up his training. Martial Arts & Ki Techniques Flight: The most of basic of all techniques that utilize the manipulation of Ki. It was the first technique that Mosa learned and it was actually taught to him prior to the official start of his martial arts training by his father. The fact that he was a small child at the time he was taught this technique is a measurement of his potential as a martial artist. It involves Mosa evenly distributing his Ki throughout his body with the central focus being at the bottom of feet. After leaping into the air, Mosa can use his Ki to propel himself into the air. While more advanced levels of the technique allow the user to move at swift speeds, Mosa's currently level in using the technique is novice at best. He can fly short distances if he really tries but most of his movements can best be compared to simple glides. [[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki'' Blast]]: After beginning his training with Minori Shizuka, Mosa was instructed on how to conjure his Ki in its most basic form which is that of a raw energy burst. Although far from perfecting this ability, Mosa is able to craft small energy spheres that are equivalent to baseballs in size without exhausting himself. He can create larger spheres but his energy will be almost completely drained after several uses. In its base form, Mosa's Ki bares a light yellow coloration. Transformations Great Ape Even though he is only half-Saiyan, Mosa was born with a trait featured on all pure blooded Saiyans - a monkey tail. This signifies that he is able to utilize the Great Ape transformation during a full moon. He is aware of the destruction that can be caused by the transformation as he has underwent it before. He despises the Great Ape and refuses to come into any sort of contact with a full moon out of fear. Due to his lack of control over the transformation, he has stated that he doesn't feel like himself at all while conducting it. As a side effect of transforming into the Great Ape, Mosa will feel overwhelmingly nauseated after returning back to his normal self. In his Great Ape form Mosa recieves additional power that is overwhelming to both himself and others who are around him. According to official sources, the power of a Saiyan increases by ten times after undergoing the Great Ape transformation. Shockingly, there is little to no difference in strength between Mosa's juvenile transformation and that of an adult Saiyan's. The first time he accessed the Great Ape was shortly after he was born as the phase of the moon that night was full. The sheer amount of destruction that the Great Ape caused struck fear in many after nearly wrecking an entire city and burning down a forest with its tremendous mouth blasts. Relationships Family Sampheer Sampheer, being Mosa's father, was at one point the boy's sole loved one. His mother having died while giving birth to him and his grandfather not wanting anything to do with him, it was up to Sampheer to take care of his son as a single father. Patient and caring, Sampheer made the perfect parent for a young Mosa. He served as a proper mentor towards the boy, instilling in him many high values such as the belief that those who are strong must use their power to preserve peace and stability. Although he died when Mosa was only eight, the place that Sampheer has within his son's heart is irreplaceable. The amount of love that Mosa has for his dad is demonstrated by the green bandanna that he can often be seen wearing around his neck. It was bestowed upon him by Sampheer as a gift after he learned how to fly; Sampheer telling the boy that he was giving it to him to show that he now recognized him as a capable warrior. Now residing as a soul in the Other World, Sampheer continues to watch Mosa's growth as a fighter. Valeria Since she died shortly after giving birth to him, Mosa has never had the honor of meeting his mother in person. As she was the woman who gave him life, Mosa has a high opinion of his mother and refers to her as a strong woman. Most of what he knows about Valeria was relayed to him by his father through various stories in which he reminisced the time they spent together. These tales only further enhanced the already overwhelmingly positive views that Mosa had about her. He was shown to be especially delighted to hear that she was a tough warrior herself and was even capable of defeating his father at certain points in their martial arts careers. While it was at first unknown to Mosa that he was responsible for hs mother's demise via transforming into a Great Ape he was mortified upon finding out through Averel. Now residing in the Other World as a soul, Valeria is shown watching down on Mosa alongside Sampheer and does not harbor any ill will towards her son for her death. Averel Based off the interaction that have occurred between them so far, the relationship between Mosa and his maternal grandfather can best be described as strained. The general disdain that Averel holds for all Saiyans has extended into an evident dislike for his own grandson. It doesn't help that Mosa killed his mother in the midst of a Great Ape transformation. The tradegy only increased Averel's predjudice towards Saiyans and skyrocketed any and all hatred he had for the newborn. While he despises the very idea of Mosa's existence, Averel does not completely hate the boy. Instead of simply killing him off like he wanted to upon his birth, Averel simply placed in the more suitable care of Minori Shizuka knowing that his hatred towards the boy would only further harm him mentally. Averel also appears to approve of Mosa's exploits with a sense of proudness. Allies Minori Shizuka After Sampheer was killed by Mato, Minori Shizuka took on the role of being both Mosa's parental guardian and martial arts instructor. While at first he was not thrilled by being placed in the care of Minori, Mosa eventually warmed up to the man's compassionate and brave nature. While he is certainly not a replacement for his father Minori is the next best thing that Mosa has to one. Over the years which he cared for him the bond that Minori shares with Mosa has definitely shapened into that of a father-son relationship of its own. An effective influence, Minori also shows Mosa proper guidance by reprimanding him when necessary. While he does withhold a separate hope for Mosa from that of his other diciples, Mosa treats him equally as any other student training under him. In actuality he is even harder on the half-Saiyan because he knows he has the potential to surpass the likes of Earth's strongest fighters. Takeo Tengan Takeo and Mosa, being apart of the same team, have a rivalry that fences between friendly and heated. Their rivalry stems from the similarities that both boys have as well as their opposite personalities and innate skill levels, Takeo being Minori's strongest student while Mosa is at first regarded as his least talented despite the potential he has. While both boy enjoy arguing and teasing each other mostly for the sake of keeping their rivalry ignited, they do generally care about each other but they keep these positive feelings a secret. As both are half-humans living in a predominantly human world, Mosa and Takeo both feel as if the other are the only ones that can truly understand them. They can be described as having a big brother and little brother relationship with Takeo acting as the former and Mosa as the latter. While they may not almost always get along, they can indeed count on each other when needed. Chizuru Matsuyama Enemies Mato By killing his father Mato has become the focal of Mosa's hatred and rage. Present at the climatic battle between Sampheer and Mato, Mosa has witnessed firsthand just how heartless the Saiyan can be in combat. Living by the belief that the strong must use their power for protection and stability, Mosa sees Mato as the antithesis to his way of life. Therefore, in order to gain both vengeance and a sense of security in his own values, Mosa has vowed to one day meet up with Mato and kill him in combat. Mato, a stereotypical Saiyan in that he enjoys the possibility of a great battle, allowed Mosa to live so that he may later kill the boy when he was a full-fledged fighter. Battles & Events Trivia *He was converted to his wiki from his original version on Dragon Planet. *His appearance is based off of Shu from Blue Dragon, which Akira Toriyama also did the artwork for. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Bujinkatagi Shingen Category:Ki User Category:Martial Artists